Painting
by StarQuality
Summary: The Deacons are painting, and Judy reflects. [Short As Time Goes By drabble]


**Title: **Painting

**Author: **The one, the only, StarQuality

**Disclaimer: **_As Time Goes By_ is the property of... whoever it's the property of.

**Summary: **The Deacons are painting, and Judy reflects.

**Pairing: **Alistair/Judy - Who else? Though I DID promise a Jean/Lionel one. I will, promise.

**A/N: **I felt like writing this a good two years ago, when I was in my weird Alistair/Judy stage. But I never got around to it. Here is is now, just for you, and for me too. I was going to try to find a way of getting Alistair topless, but I don't think that's really his style, bless him.  
Warning: Drabble follows. Written under the influence of hyper-ness. Look at the horizontals. Aren't they kinky, rawr. See, hyper. One word title.  
**Word Count: **767 - _Plotless drabble, I'm sorry. This'll be the only chapter, I mean it, I've said it before but it's true._

* * *

Judy's paintbrush came into contact with her husband's. Alistair looked at her playfully, as if he was daring her to knock his away. She did just that, and he ended up with paint on his t-shirt. Although Alistair was not one to often wear a t-shirt, on this particular day he had opted not to get his shirt covered in yellow paint.

**"That was very immature." **he said, pointing his brush at himself. Judy just looked at him, laughed, and dipped hers back into the pot. **"We'll never get this done by _City News _****if we carry on at this rate."**

Laughing again, Judy took a tissue and wiped her forehead. **"I wasn't aware that that was the intention."**

**"Well, I plan to watch it today. I missed it last time because of this." **he pointed at the offending wall, **"I'm not one for manual labour."**

**"Mmm, I know." **

**"And WHAT is that supposed to mean?" **Alistair asked indignantly, climbing slowly down from the stepladder. Judy did the same, being careful not to disturb the plank that was connecting the two, as it had a pot of paint balancing on it. **"I do my fair share!"**

**"Yes, you certainly do!"**

Alistair smiled affectionately at the woman he loved, she was positively glowing. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, cuddling her close to him. They both looked around the room that they had been working on for the past week and a half. Well, mostly Judy. Alistair had helped when he got in from work, but Judy spent all day, first stripping the walls of their original wallpaper, and then just painting. The light yellow that they had picked together, for good reason, replaced the boring, green paper, and gave the room a lease of life.

**"Are you sure you like the colour?" **she asked, turning around so that she was facing him, **"I mean, it's only paint, so we can go over it, but I thought yellow would be nice because we..." **

He put his finger to her lips, cutting her off. **"It's perfect. Like everything else." **They shared a kiss, but were cut off by the phone. **"I'll get it. It's probably Gustav."**

**"Again...?"**

Alistair made to leave the room. **"Mm. Shan't be a mo." **The phone suddenly stopped ringing, and Judy concluded that he must've picked it up. She suddenly heard, **"Ah, Pierre!" **and concluded that she had been right. Typical Alistair, always on the telephone. Typical Alistair, always doing something. Typical Alistair, always telling her that she was beautiful. The Alistair that she loved. She couldn't see herself with anyone else, especially since they were married now. She knew Alistair could be a bit flirty, but that was just his way, and plus, he'd calmed down a lot since they'd been together properly.

The room was coming along nicely. Three of the four walls were a light yellow colour, one that had taken Judy over two hours to decide. Alistair had waited patiently while she pondered whether to get pink or blue, and then in the end opting for yellow. The only wall left to go was the smallest one, and Judy had said that she could do that one herself.

The carpet was a light cream, covered by a sheet whilst they were painting, that had also taken her ages to pick. Once again, Alistair was patient, which surprised most people. They thought he was a man who couldn't keep still for more than two seconds. But, for Judy, he'd do anything, even if it meant waiting around in interior design shops whilst she chatted enthusiastically with 'overly dedicated to carpets' salespeople.

The furniture hadn't been installed yet, but Judy had fallen in love with it straight away. Dark brown wood, like she'd had in her bedroom as a child. Secretly, Judy couldn't wait to see it all being put together, and wished she could help, but she knew that Alistair wouldn't let her.

She looked over to a box that was in the corner, went over to it, opened it, and removed the contents, smiling as she did so. A duck mobile. She looked at it for a few minutes, before hearing, **"Judy, I'm off the phone now, shall we finish for the night? I want to watch my show now!"**. Judy shouted back that she'd come and watch it with him, and put the mobile back into the box.

Judy walked over to the light switch, looked at the room, and patted her belly lovingly, before turning the light off and going to join her husband.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

I have nothing to say, you should have worked out what was going on by yourselves :-)  
Thanks for reading!

Star  
xx


End file.
